


Quite The Ticklish Ego

by RootsOfOurRemiges



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And "Handsome" Is One Of His Favorite Words, Aziraphale Likes His Men Scruffy, M/M, Soft And Playful, Teasing, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootsOfOurRemiges/pseuds/RootsOfOurRemiges
Summary: Yes, they're like this with each other ALL the time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Quite The Ticklish Ego

“Handsome devil you are,” said Aziraphale, pecking kisses over Crowley’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

“And you’re a broken record when you’re drunk.” Despite his gruff tone, Crowley was fighting a losing battle keeping the giggles at bay.

“What should it matter how many times I say it when it’s true?” He was mouthing at Crowley’s jawline, and hummed happily at the bristly scrape of Crowley’s chin rubbing against his cheek. “And how else would I let you know this new _scruff_ is a welcome change?”

“S'not a _change_ , been putting off shaving the last few days. This is pure laziness and procrastination, daresay just about _demonically_ slothful, n'fact." He pulled back to point rather, well, pointedly, at the stubble along his jaw, wearing a ridiculous smug grin that made Aziraphale roll his eyes. "Behold, the grooming habits of an unforgivable fiend. Nothing to admire here, angel."

“Oh, is that so? And if it so happened that I _wanted_ to admire?” Aziraphale had moved to nuzzling under Crowley’s chin, bestowing kisses along the length of his neck. One for each of his collarbones. One for the dip between them. “One click of your fingers and you could be as smooth as one of your alleged _dolphins_ on command, and yet…” Having wriggled his way down to Crowley’s chest, he had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye, a coy little smile playing at his lips. “I suspect you’ll go on finding your coincidental little reasons to do otherwise, won’t you?”

“Mmph,” was the best Crowley could muster in protest. Hard to make excuses while burying sweet kisses in your angel’s soft lambswool hair, that’s all. “Spoiled thing.”

“Yes, I should think so,” Aziraphale agreed, hardly stifling his own giggles now. All Crowley’s doing, of course. All that tickling of his chin against Aziraphale’s scalp and forehead, you see. He pillowed his head on Crowley’s chest, trailing a fingertip up and down his sternum to feel the gentle catch of hair. “Best prepare yourself to hear how _handsome_ you are quite regularly, my dear. Have you ever known me to sample my favorite delights only the once?”

If Crowley had an answer to that question, it got soundly intercepted in the trajectory of Aziraphale’s reverent hands, savoring every familiar inch of his body like it was the first.


End file.
